


Aside

by HopeCoppice



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie pulls Stephen aside to talk about his new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Education's not mine, obviously.

“Stephen, can you stay behind for a minute?” He nodded with a sigh, Chantelle promising to save him a seat at lunch. He didn’t miss the betrayed expression on Joe’s face as he approached the desk and the rest of the class left.  
“What is it, sir?” Wickers didn’t seem keen to start the conversation, whatever it was, and as the silence stretched on Stephen began to fear he was about to get ‘the talk’. Or… Wickers had never seemed homophobic before, but perhaps now he had some kind of problem with it. He waited anxiously to hear if his grades would drop unless he broke up with Grayson. Finally his teacher spoke.  
“This is a difficult thing to say, Stephen, but… your boyfriend?” He _had_ heard, then – the school gossip mill worked fast. Stephen pasted on his best sass-face and prepared to face the music.  
“What about him, sir?” Wickers sighed, then looked up, ever so slightly pathetic.  
“Could you get him to give my lunch money back, please?”


End file.
